1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and particularly, to a memory card connector which is so structured that it can facilitate insertion/extraction of a memory card thereinto/therefrom and hold the inserted memory card reliably and exactly therein.
2. The Related Art
Recently, because of the multi-function combination and greater compactness of the cellular phone or the like, there is an extensive need of a TransFlash memory card having larger storage and smaller size, and correspondingly, various types of memory card connectors have been designed for conforming to the TransFlash memory card structure.
These existing memory card connectors commonly include a dielectric housing which holds a plurality of contacts therein, and a cover mating with the housing to form a card cavity for inserting of a memory card. As one of these conventional memory card connectors is assembled in the back shell of a cellular phone, the memory card is inserted and held in the card cavity of the memory card connector for use in storing various data taken by the cellular phone as a recording medium. If not in use, the inserted memory card can be pulled out from the card cavity of the memory card connector after the back shell of the cellular phone has been opened.
However, since such conventional memory card connector as above has no specialized locking mechanism for reliably and exactly positioning the inserted memory card in the card cavity, there has been a risk that the inserted memory card may drop out from the card cavity when an impact force is applied from the exterior. In addition, the aforementioned memory card connector assembled in the back shell of the cellular phone causes great inconvenience to the insertion/extraction of the memory card with time wasting.